


The Other Side of a Coin

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ...later on, M/M, dark Gon AU, idk what to tag this, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon swore never to do anything crazy again but when he finds out Killua is in grave trouble how could anyone expect him to keep his cool?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> ....yet another prompt? //hides// So we were talking about Gon having a more active dark side that emerges quickest when Killua is in trouble. I wanted to dedicate some time to dark Gon since I can't write very long stories so this fic will also be broken up in chapters.

_BLEGH!_

Killua threw up falling on all fours. He vomited a creamy opaque yellow looking liquid. It was gunky and slimy and disgusting. It dripped down Killua’s chin. A stream of boogers ran from his nose and he was crying as he gasped for air only to chunk out more of that odd goo.

"You’ve become weak, Kill. This is what happens when you decide to end your training early. Had you continued taking your ‘ _daily medicine_ ’, even on your own, I may have forgiven you.”

Illumi’s phone vibrated. He glanced over the text quickly before sighing in annoyance.

"There’s no helping it." He turned his cold, empty eyes towards his younger brother calmly telling him, "Consider this a warning. Next time you lose to me you’ll commence my training once again. If you can’t even beat another Zoldyck you may as well not be one at all." before disappearing into the night. 

=====================================================

 

"LEORIO!" Gon burst through the door with a huge smile on his face as he bounced into the room. "LEORIO GUESS…what…."

His bright cheery voice died out when he saw Leorio sitting on the couch with his head buried in his hands. Leorio took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose, looking exhausted and grey, his tired eyes coming up to meet Gon’s. 

"Leorio what’s the matter?" 

"Gon, something’s happened."

The tone of his voice was much too serious for Gon’s liking. It made his blood run cold and his skin felt like it was itchy and uncomfortable to be in. Leorio didn’t say anything after he simply stood and walked to the back of the room where there was a semi-hidden door that blended into the decor. He motioned for Gon to follow and he did. 

The door led to a small guest bedroom. Gon had been in there before. Kurapika sat on a chair in the corner looking about as worn as Leorio, if possible, maybe even more. Both looked like they’d aged about twenty years and an ominous feeling settled within him. 

"Kurapika?"

The blond lifted his head and gave him a weak smile, part of the old Kurapika seeping through. “Hey Gon.” 

"What’s going on? What are you doing here?" 

Seeing the urgency (if there was any) of the situation Gon didn’t see the need to bother with formalities. Kurapika’s smile disappeared and he dared a quick glance at Leorio who seemed to have allowed or agreed to let him continue because when Kurapika’s eyes met Gon’s again they held no kindness in them. 

"Gon, last night there was an incident. I got a text from Killua asking me if I could pick him up at this old abandoned amusement park. I’d declined at first but the whole situation had seemed strange so I decided to go just to check things out." 

Gon furrowed his brow feeling the story far too long and pointless. He had to get to the point. Killua texted him (which was indeed odd) so he picked him up and then what? Had something happened to Killua? Where was Killua now?

Kurapika studied Gon’s reaction thinking his words over before speaking them. 

"…When I got there part of the park had been destroyed. It was recent. There’d been a battle…."

Gon’s face remained unchanged but he was becoming impatient. The murky feeling in the pit of his stomach was swooshing around, clinging to the walls of his insides and crawling up his chest.

"…Killua hadn’t told me where to pick him up so I had to look for him. There were tons of people on the floor with…"

Kurapika’s eyes stilled on Gon’s fists thinking that’d be where he’d get the most reaction and also slightly afraid of looking at Gon’s eyes as he neared the punchline of his story.

"…needles jabbed into their heads." 

Gon’s breath got caught in his throat, the obvious screaming at him right in the face but he took a deep breath and ignored it. Kurapika’s eyes met his again and they were tender, apologetic, sad, angry…red.

"Gon, I’ll have to ask you to please… _try_  and stay calm. We don’t know exactly what happened and we shouldn’t assume-“

"Where is Killua?"Gon interrupted, his hands dangling at his sides and his eyes much too at ease. 

Kurapika looked back at Leorio again. Gon could hear his nervous swallow before his attempt at preparing Gon, “G-Gon, we know Killua is strong so I have no doubt-“

“ _Where_  is Killua?”

They were stretching this out on purpose weren’t they? Why couldn’t they just tell him? Why didn’t they just take him to Killua? They’d already explained they weren’t mad at each other! Killua had forgiven him for the incident and yeah they’d gone their separate ways but it was what had been needed. Leorio and Kurapika had to stop interfering. What were they hiding from him?

Kurapika sighed and raised a hand motioning for Leorio to stop. It was futile. Gon must have already figured it out he was just refusing to accept it. It was better for him to just see for himself. The blond motioned towards the bed in the back center of the room. There was a vail around it, hiding it’s inhabitant. Gon looked at it for a second before making his way over.

As he approached his ears became away of a quiet rhythmic beeping of a machine and constant inhale and exhale of a machine. He saw medical equipment on the side of the bed . It marked a steady heartbeat with a bright green light making patterns on the screen. Gon’s eyes lingered on it for a while, a sense of melancholy teasing him as he recalled waking in a bed similar to this.

He ran a hand over the machine and down it taking a clear plastic tube attached to it between his fingers and following it down towards the bed, releasing it when he reached the vail. Gon took a deep breath and pulled the veil back only enough to see Killua’s pale hand. It looked in tact, that was good. He pulled the veil back more. He could see the rise and fall of Killua’s chest. It was easy and steady, normal like the vital signs the machine was marking.

Gon’s fingers started trembling though he didn’t know why.The last of the vail was pushed away. Silly Leorio and Kurapika trying to scare him, Killua was fine. He was sleeping peacefully on the bed. 

"Gon." Leorio tried seeing the blank look on Gon’s face, his lips frozen into an awkward smile. He was in shock. "Physically Killua is stable. His body is fine just a little beaten up and dehydrated." 

But no matter what the machines said Killua was not fine. Kurapika had rushed him to Leorio carrying the almost weightless boy in his arms. Killua’s face sunken and sullen covered in his own puke.  His lips were dry and chapped and his pale skin looked ashened. But what was worse were his eyes. The typically bright blue eyes were dull and blank, large dark bags and circles under his eyes, unblinking, making him look almost lifeless. Leorio had tried closing his eyes so he could rest but he’d open them again every couple of hours. At least they knew he was still in there. 

Gon didn’t even flinch at Leorio’s words. He simply continued looking at his friend’s tired blank eyes as they stared up at the ceiling. He took hold of the pale hand and gave a small squeeze.

"Killua, can you hear me?" 

The blue eyes continued looking up and Gon was almost afraid,dark memories threatening to resurface,  but then the tired eyelids closed then opened again and Killua’s blue irises were on Gon.

"Killua! Killua it’s me, Gon!"

"…Gon?"

Killua’s voice was so feint but it was enough for him.

"Yes! Yes, it’s me." 

Gon brought Killua’s hand to his face feeling the tears start to fall. He was so relieved Killua knew him. Killua remembered him.Killua had said his name. He felt a sharp pain in his hand, his tears mixing with his warm blood.

"Gon!" Leorio and Kurapika rushed to his side. Leorio opened his briefcase taking out a bandage but Gon screamed "NO!" at him when he tried to take his hand. 

Killua’s nails were sunken into him. His bloodlust was leaking out and filling the room making it feel cold, the air constricting their lungs. His eyes were dark and murderous as they looked at Gon, opened wide trying to take in every detail of his target.

Gon nuzzled the hand not minding the pain. Killua was looking at him! He was alive and that was all that mattered. Gon’s body buzzed feeling Killua’s aura making his own flare with the urge to fight but he suppressed it. Killua was in no condition.

"Gon…" Killua said again in a trance like voice. 

Gon laughed breathlessly willing himself to ask.  _Do things differently._ He’d promised not to go down that path again. Even if it was Killua he’d sworn not to repeat his same mistakes.

"What-what’s wrong with him?"

"We think Illumi may have managed to implant a needle in him. One that commanded him to get rid of you. Killua’s probably trying to fight it." 

Kurapika once again studied Gon’s reaction but he only held Killua’s hand closer. 

"There are traces of Nen but we don’t know where the needle is implanted. A Nen exorcist will be arriving in two days time."

Killua aura flickered then subsided returning to normal. The air was light and breathable again. The claws retracted. Gon raised his head and found Killua looking at him. He looked tired and sleepy.

"Gon…"

"Killua, how are you feeling? Are you alright?"

"…leave."

"Wha? Don’t be stupid I’m not going anywhere."

"…leave."

"What are you saying? Why?!"

"…leave."

"Killua why are you-"

"…Gon  _leave_ … Stay away…. Can’t stop needle.”

Every word seemed to pain Killua, his voice weak and cracked. He couldn’t raise his voice but Gon could hear the urgency in his words. Tears ran down Killua’s face and his fingers uncurled, leaving Gon’s feeling cold.

“ _Please_.” He begged.

Gon’s lips trembled but he forced a smile. “Okay.” He placed a kiss on the back of Killua’s hand.”I’ll stay away.” 

Gon looked at Leorio and Kurapika then back at Killua. “Take care of him. Please, don’t let him-“

"We won’t." Leorio assured. Even if Killua begged for it they wouldn’t let him die. 

Gon walked out of the room feeling his heart heavy in his chest. There had to be a way to save Killua. Killua had gone to the ends of the earth for him and now it was his turn. His time to prove he loved Killua just as much. Asking Alluka wasn’t an options. There were too many risks and complications and Killua had wished for others to stop using Nanika’s powers. 

Gon had to find a way and what better way than to ask the source of the problem?

 


End file.
